kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Religie, zingeving en levensbeschouwing
Algemene info: prof: Anne Vandenhoeck Examenvragen 2018-2019 Herexamens: Open vragen (2) Wat is de bijdrage van het concept zelfbedrog aan de analyse van het kwaad en aan de uitdaging van vergeving? (8 punten) Euthanasie is een manier van het uiten van zinverlies akkoord of niet? (7 punten) MK (5) Ars Moriendi van Leget (die 5 puntjes van het diamantmodel) 2 Uitspraken van de man met beenamputaties: 'Jij weet niet hoe het voelt om zoveel pijn te hebben' en 'als ik er niet meer ben dan gaan jullie enkele dagen rouwen maar daarna gaan jullie verder met jullie leven'. Deze zijn een voorbeeld van. (het verschil van de twee snelheden - wisselend binnen-buitenperspectief - ...) Een uitspraak uit het artikel van SCI en dan moet je zeggen wat er gebeurt met de global meaning. Anne Gruez uit kritiek op welk model (banalisering - ethisering - diabolisering - alle bovenstaande) Welk van onderstaande antwoorden is geen hindernes om eerstelijns spirituele zorg te geven (niet tot zelfvergeving komen - de eigen spirituele dimensie kennen - niet goed kunnen communiceren over het spirituele - tijdstekort) Juni: Openvragen (2) Heeft lijden zin? Argumenteer (max 2 paginas) (9punten) Vraag over euthanasie van de studiedag. Iets met de controlecommissie en 4 kritiekpunten hierop volgens... (6punten) MK (5) Wat is de theodicee (4 verschillende definities, juiste aanduiden) Vraag over piramide van waarden ivm Maslow en zingeving Vroeger Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Dierickx, Vandenhoeck Anna (vanaf 2015) 2016-2017 Meerkeuze 4: vragen elk op 1 punt # wat is relationele autonomie # wat is ethisch manicheïsme # ... # ... open vragen: in totaal op 16 punten # In radio Gaga wordt een jongen geïnterviewd die revalideert met zware brandwonden. Wat herken je van de spirituele dimensie bij hem? Situeer in de geziene theorie over de spirituele dimensie. (6) # Wat is het verschil tussen euthanasie, palliatieve sedatie, en physician assisted suiced? (defineer, geef de verschillen en kader het (situeer het in dit hoofdstuk)) Stond in kaders waardoor je weinig plaats had om ver uit te wijden over de verschillend of situering te geven, moest bij deze vraag dus wel to the point zijn) (5) # Wat zijn de drie vormen van verantwoordelijkheid en hoe verhouden ze zich tegenover elkaar? (5) 2015-2016 Open vragen 1. Geef de definitie van C. Puchalski over spiritualiteit en link ze met de wijze waarop de spirituele dimensie zich uit in het geheel van het menszijn. 2. Casus: Een patiënt revalideert na een aanrijding door een dronken chauffeur. De patient is boos is boos en verdrietig omdat zijn leven stilstaat, hij veel pijn heeft en nog een lange tijd moet revalideren. In een gesprek met jou tijdens het oefenen zegt de patient het volgende: * "Ik was echt boos op die chauffeur. Door zijn onverantwoord gedrag zit ik hier. Wie kruipt er nu dronken achter het stuur? Ze moesten hem levenslang opsluiten. Maar ik heb gehoord dat hij 19 jaar is, tja een jonge gast hé. Op die leeftijd heb ik ook al eens een pintje teveel gedronken en hij is nu student. Ja, dan zit je in een cultuur die drinken bevordert. Maar waar ik wel een probleem mee blijf hebben, is dat de jongeren dneken dat drinken erbij hoort en denken dat het ok is. Het is voor niemand goed eh. Als ik hieruit kom, dan hoop ik dat ik hierover kan in de klas van mijn zoon gaan vertellen. Dan komt er toch iets goed van. " * Welke modellen herken je in het antwoord van de patient? Defineer de modellen, illustreer ze met de uitspraken van de patient en geef de voornaamste eigenschappen van de modellen. * Stel dat de 19jarige bestuurder contact opneemt met de patient om zich te verontschuldigen. Is er dan vergeving mogelijk? Hoe zou je de categorie van l'impardonnable hier toepassen? Meerkeuze 1. Bono commune is een begrip van...? (meerkeuze) 2. Welke spanning hoort niet bij de stervenskunst? * werk-ontspanning * geloof-ongeloof * hoop-wanhoop * zin-onzin 3. Menschenwurde is... * is compleet afhankelijk van de concrete toestand * is slechts deels afhankelijk van de concrete toestand * is compleet onafhankelijk van de concrete toestand * ... 4. Welke is geen deel van de verantwoordelijkheid in 3e persoon? * De barmhartige samaritaan * de anderen * de mensheid * de derden Voor 2015 1) Bespreek de stelling: niets is onvergeefbaar. 2) Geef de definitie van WHO en geef de kritieken hierop en haar vooronderstellingen.